Taisetsu
by BlackMorale
Summary: In which Roy contemplates the things he loves.


**Author's Note:** Well, hello there! It's been such a LONG time since I posted anything here~ This took me forever to write, but in any case I hope you'll all enjoy this.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. (I own, however, an unnamed OC in this story.)

* * *

**Taisetsu**

_by BlackMorale_

* * *

"Ah~"Roy sighed in contentment as he settled into a comfortable position against the tub, soaking in the warm water. He leaned his head against the head rest, closing his eyes. He loved his warm bubble baths; it relieved him from stress and helped him clear his mind. Another thing he loved was the fact that it was a Sunday, his favorite day of the week. He didn't have work on Sundays and he was free to do whatever he desired.

He cleaned up right after and dressed into comfortable, casual clothing. After making sure that everything was okay, he made a beeline for the living room and smiled at the sight that met him. A small, dark-haired boy was situated on the couch, deeply engrossed in accomplishing his task of tying his shoelaces. Beside him sat a beautiful blond woman, smiling lovingly at the aforementioned boy; their son. Roy approached the pair just as a _"Finished!"_ was exclaimed and studied his son's handiwork.

"You've certainly gotten better at tying them, kiddo. Great job!" He commented, flashing a grin and a thumbs-up.

"Really? Thanks, Daddy!"

"Ready to head out?" Riza Mustang asked, bearing a smile of her own. She was also dressed in casual attire, a contrast to the dark blue military uniform she wore six days a week. She had light make-up on and wore her beautiful golden hair down. Even though they have been together for a very long time now, her beauty never failed to captivate him.

"Wow. You look stunning. _Absolutely_ stunning... as usual," He added as an afterthought, eyes sparkling with affection as he complimented her, earning him a chuckle, a 'thank you' and a kiss in return. The couple broke apart as Roy turned back to their son, asking if was ready. The latter got his backpack from the couch and slung it against his back before responding with an enthusiastic _"I'm ready! Let's go!"._

Grabbing the picnic basket from the coffee table and attaching the leash on their amiable dog, the family then went out.

It was a beautiful spring morning with the sun shining brightly, bestowing the city with a lively ambiance. People bustled about, basking in the wonderful weather and proceeding with the day's activities. Sunny mornings were another thing Roy loved. These helped him set a good mood and, not to mention, he was at his best on these days. (After all, he was pretty much useless on the battlefield when it rained, alchemy-wise.)

It didn't take them very long to reach their destination: the city park. Several families were present as well, picnic blankets spread across the grass as they engaged in family bonding and the like. Luckily, the family's favorite spot, which was by the lone oak tree a little further into the park, was currently unoccupied and ambled towards it.

They settled down after the picnic blanket and prepared food had been laid out, eating contentedly as they talked among themselves. Roy deeply enjoyed picnic lunches with his family; these provided more time for family bonding that they were unable to fully enjoy during weekdays due to the limited time. It was his favorite pastime, spending quality time with his family.

Hours later, the three of them gathered to rest by the tree after exhausting themselves from playing. Roy had been turned into a human pillow by his child and wife, a fact he didn't mind at all. He watched the rising and falling of his son's chest as he napped peacefully on his father's lap. His right hand was suddenly taken into another, slimmer one, fingers intertwining with each other. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the head that was resting on his shoulder.

There is one thing he loved the most among everything else; more than Sundays or warm bubble baths; more than sunny mornings or picnic lunches.

He loved and treasured his family more than anything in the world.

_End._

* * *

**Author's Note: …**And there you have it! I don't think I did very well here, but I believe there's always room for improvement. And in case you didn't know, taisetsu is Japanese for precious/important, etc. Correct me if I'm wrong. XD

Also, I'd appreciate it if you wrote (or typed, for this matter) me a review for this fanfic~ Feel free to point out any flaws or whatever. Thank you for reading!


End file.
